Miss Murder
by L.O.V.E Yvette
Summary: Samantha Manson, she was gorgeous, and the ancient dagger I was holding in my hand resembled her very beauty in a messed up, very disturbing, yet artistic, beautiful, and mesmerizing kind of way....
1. Introduction

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?**_

**_afi_**

* * *

Danny Fenton

February 17, 2008

Samantha Manson, she was gorgeous, and the ancient dagger I was holding in my hand resembled her very beauty in a messed up, very disturbing, yet artistic, beautiful, and mesmerizing kind of way. And to save that beauty and convince it to stay in this holy hell our almighty Father made for us undeserving sons of bitches, all I had to do is plunge this lovely murderous utensil into my chest, the place where my true pulse point lurked hidden inside the core of my impure body.


	2. Tucker 1

**Tucker Foley**

**February 20, 2008**

"Daniel was a wonderful gift to me and my husband, and we treasure him to this day." I listened to Maddie give her speech at Danny's funeral. As the winter whipped its best at me, Sam, and the other people at the funeral I ignored my need for a better coat and focused on what I was here for, and what had been eating at me since I found out what happened.

I never thought he would die this way; being killed by a ghost was more likely then taking his own life. I imagined Danny would die an old healthy man, with a beautiful, loving wife and a happy family. But now my plans for him looked foolish.

_What did I miss?_

Danny always looked happy, sometimes tired or annoyed, but never depressed, not even sad or angry enough to take his own life.

_What was it that took him so deep into the darkness?_


	3. Jazz 1

**Jasmine Fenton**

**February 20, 2008**

In the past years Danny looked happier then he had ever been. He was popular social wise, without being on any team, or being in any club. After going through puberty everything changed, his taste in the opposite sex, his body, and fortunately his grades. He was the male Paulina, just a bit, no a lot smarter. I was supposed to be the psychologist; I could answer all questions about the human mind. But one lingered…..

_Danny got what he wanted, so what was he missing?_


	4. Sam 1

_**"With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky,  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind,"**_

_**afi  
**_

* * *

**Sam Manson**

**February 20, 2008**

I felt guilty through every speech, and when it came to giving my own, my mind when blank, and I dropped the piece of notebook paper. I didn't really need it, all it had was lies, and various scratched words, but behind the strokes of ink, lied the truth.

**Flashback**

"Sam." I shook at just the look he gave me, but almost cried at my name, and the scene before me.

Danny held a dagger in his hand and was giving me those puppy eyes. Simply that look could break my heart any time it poured over his masculine beauty.

"Sam," he continued, "I didn't want you to have to see this." He laughed a bit, a forced one, one of those 'this is awkward' kind of chuckles. "Sam this is for you. I don't deserve you, all I'm going to do is keep you from the world, keep heaven from your beauty. This place needs you to stay, it needs you to live."

"No, Danny. That's not true." I started to walk towards him, my hand outstretched, I needed to hold him, to tell him the truth, but he stopped me by beginning to speak again.

"No! No, no, no!" He shouted and started to make a gesture with his free hand shooing me away. "See this is exactly why Sam. You always need to help me, to take care of me. That's all your life has been based on, me and my grades, me and my love life, me and my ghost powers, me, me, me, never you. I'm keeping you, putting you in a cage, taming a beautiful creature that shouldn't be domesticated."

"Danny stop talking like that!"

"Why? Because you know it's true? Sam I love you. That's why I'm doing this." He looked at me again; he was serious, dead serious. "The other night I realized that I'm sinning every time I look at you, I'm not worthy."

"Danny please, for me, stop this."

"You have no idea how much I want to do that for you, and only because it's your will. Sammy this is it, I've made up my mind, the world needs you, not me."

"But Danny I need you." I said it as sincerely as I could without releasing the tears that were already blurring my vision.

"You'll find someone else, someone so much better then me you'll forget this, you'll forget me."

"Danny that's not true, it'll never be." He looked at me again, then at the treacherous weapon, then back at me, then the weapon. After a few seconds he held the dagger on an angle, an angle meant to take his life and I think at that exact moment heavens bowed before him, he looked heroic taking his life, and I still cant figure out how that was possible.

**End Flashback**

"Danny-Danny-Danny was-he was," I stuttered, and hesitated, and played with my old black dress, the one Danny liked the most, the one I was wearing the night we made love. "I-I-I," I began, but never finished, for after looking Danny's family in the eyes, the overwhelming guilt turned into a drug and I fell to the ground.

**February 22, 2008**

I woke up to a blinding light, and hideous floral wallpaper. After I finally realized I was in a hospital I plopped down onto my bed, turning to the window, looking at the night sky. The stars, they were beautiful, and since I was a little girl I had an obsession with sitting on the balcony outside my room and admiring them. Those natural breath takers were one of the greatest things me and Danny had in common. He wanted to be an astronaut; he told me that the first night I brought my telescope to his house, like me, he was fascinated with the sky. He left that dream behind, he left the stars behind, he left his family and friends behind, all because of me and some crazy idea he had in his head. The people he knew were left to wonder why he left them.

"He left them all behind," I repeated to myself. I hated myself, I hated the idea he had, I hated everything and everyone that ever hurt him. What could have made him think he was doing something wrong by being with me?

_That unanswered question would be the death of me……._


	5. Tucker 2

**Tucker Foley**

**April 21, 2010**

Even with my life as perfect as I could ever imagine, I couldn't seem to be happy. I would never admit it to myself, my wife, or my physiologist but the reason for my depression is that in the past years I can't get over my best friend's death. I still wonder why he took his life, it was perfect, like mines is now. I could be enjoying this life but his memory haunts me, I'm a technology specialist, I can figure out almost everything, but the question of his death has been weighing me down for the past three years. I lost and gained, after Danny's funeral school went by easy without the whole ghost hunting thing, and I graduated top of my class. After high school I got a job working for Apple, and helped upgrade the Ipod. On one lunch break I spotted Valerie and decided to catch up, not too soon after we started dating, and after months, I purposed. I'm living in a beautiful house with a lovely wife and I still can't seem to be happy. Why did Danny go? I thought we would be friends until the end, I thought he'd be the best man at my wedding, I thought he would be with me at graduation, I thought we'd be together through it all.

"Honey is everything all right?" Valerie's concerned voice echoed in my head.

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm fine I just need a little coffee."

"Do you want me to make some for you?"

"No, I think I'll walk to Starbucks or something."

"Okay," she obviously didn't believe I was alright, but I was thankful she respected my space.

I don't know how I ended up at the park, but something was calling me there. While staring at the water in the old fountain a feminine hand fell upon my shoulder. Startled I turned around to see Sam.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Tucker this is the park, it's a public place remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," I smiled, I missed Sam's voice, and her personality, and sadly her sarcasm.

"So, not to be nosy or anything, but what were you so deep in thought about?" She plopped down next to me.

"Life and death."

"Oh," her spirit seemed to droop, "I've had the same problem, like a lot of others. You're not alone, you aren't the only one who cared about him."


	6. A change in plans

Hey this is pnkrockrxxx! And I have a few things to tell you my readers..

1. Well first things first, I am changing my name to Miss Murder so if you see a story that was from pnkrockrxxx and is now Miss Murder its me.

2. I'm redoing "Miss Murder" and renaming it"Decemberground". The difference? It will be leading up to the events of Miss Murder and showing what happens after.

Well thats pretty much it so...please keep R&Ring this story!

_"For those about to rock, I salute you," ACDC _


End file.
